Found Again
by chugirl2526
Summary: Crystal, Vince's best friend growing up in the forest, finds him again after two years in London after the zooniverse closes down, but what does she hides and what will she discover about herself and Vince?
1. Chapter 1

Found Again.

Summery- Crystal, Vince's best friend growing up in the forest, finds him again after two years in London after the zooniverse closes down, but what does she hides and what will she discover about herself and Vince?

Disclaimer- The Mighty Boosh dosen't belong to me, it belongs to Noel and Julian. Only Crystal belongs to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

24 Years Ago...

A young lad, about four years old, ran though the forest trees with a speed that could rival a hyperactive greyhound. His soft, longish, light brown hair blew in the breeze, his blue eyes sparkling when the sun poked through the tree tops. He looked behind him and spotted a largeish leopard chasing after him, closing in ever so quickly.

The lad never saw the large root sticking out the ground and went head over heels, landing on his back. He opened his eyes to find the leopard standing right over him, a strange gleam in his eyes. Then the small boy just burst out with laughter.

"Ok, Jahooli. You've got me now, but next time I'm getting you" He then went silent to hear a strange noise coming from near by. It was like someone sobbing, badly. He got up and indicated his animal friend to follow him. The sound drew him towards a small girl, about two years old, with medium dark brown hair. She was sitting down with her arms wrapped around her knees, her head down and shaking with sobs.

He crept closer to the young girl and placed his hand on her arm "Hello?" She drew her arm back and looked at him in surprise, her emerald green eyes wide open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Vince, Vince Noir. What's yours?" The girl finally calmed down enough and moved closer to the boy in front of her, not even noticing the large leopard besided him.

"My name is Crystal, but I don't know what my last name is. My parents never told me, they just left me here on my own" Tears fell down her face again and Vince couldn't help but wrap his arms around her, giving her a brotherly hug to calm her down "I never knew about my parents either, I was dumped here one day too when I was younger" When she'd finished crying, he let her go and held her hands in his.

"Well, that's settled then, you will live with me and my adoptive dad, Bryan Ferry. He's great, but sometimes he leaves me with my animal friends, like Jahooli here" He indicated to the leopard.

"Does that mean you're gonna be my new big brother?" Crystal asked, hopefully. Vince smiled down at her and helped her on her feet.

"Of course it does, you can even have a last name now. Crystal Noir, sounds good hey?" She then smiled at him and walked beside him, as they walked back into the heart of the forest, where Vince's and Byran's house made of bus tickets stood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14 Years Later...

The end of the college year for Vince and Crystal was closing to an end. He had just finished the two years he did his GCSEs in Hair Design and Art and passed them both, getting his Dipolma. He grew to a great age of 18, his hair was still brown, but with blondish highlights put in. His sense of fashion was great, he knew how to accessorise.

His blue eyes sparkled with pride as he watched his young adoptive sister collect her diploma for GCSE Fashion Design. She was now 16, her hair, though long was no longer dark brown, but dyed black. She ditched her innocence for her new gothic styling, dressing all in black with black make-up covering her slim face.

"We've finished" Crystal smiled at her 'brother'. He nodded her head in agreement at her, and they both walked out of the college together. They headed towards their local pub to celebrate their grades. Once inside, Vince orered himself a flirtini and order a Vodka and coke for Crystal. They sat near their usual seat, next to a cage containing a parrot they've made friends with. Vince always knew he could talk to animals, so it was a shock to him when he found out Crystal could do the same too. Mind you, it was a complete shock to her too.

They started telling Mr. Raffles about passing their courses, when all of a sudden the door opened and in walked a tall bloke, wearing a green jacket and brown trousers. His face was very genetic looking, with a small moustase under his nose. He ordered a pint of bitter and sat on a stool, watching the customers drinking and talking.

Then he notised the two young teenagers still talking to the parrot, notising the parrot was taking in every word, like it was understanding them. He picked his pint up and walked over to them.

"Hi, my name is Howard Moon and I couldn't help notice that you can talk to that bird" Vince and Crystal stopped their conversation to look at him, then Vince smiled "Yeah, we're like Tarzen and Jane in flares".

"Well, then I wish to offer you a job at this Zooniverse I work at, I've been needing a new helper" Vince looked like he was going to turn the offer down, but Crystal held his hand, making him look in her emerald eyes "Vince, you always told me you wanted to work with animals. You should do it".

"But what about you, are you coming too?" Vince asked, hopefully. Crystal shook her head "That was your dream, well as well as being top fashion guru and Rock and Roll star, I shouldn't interfere with it. Besides, I want to do my own gothic fashion show".

Vince looked at her with tears in his eyes, and hugged her tightly "Thank you, I'll never forget what you've done for me Vince" She sobbed in his shoulder. He let her go, and with understanding in his eyes, he stood up and left the pub with Howard. He gave Crystal one last smile and was gone. She looked towards the door for a minute longer, finsihed her drink, said goodbye to Mr Raffles and made her way out into the now pouring rain.

She got the bus and made her way back to the flat she and Vince shared since they left the forest for college. The bus went past the now closed Zooniverse and she promised herself to visit Vince any time she could. She finally got to the flat and made her way to Vince's room. Inside, the walls were decorated with posters of David Bowie and Mick Jagger, his record collection stood near his record player. Crystal played David Bowie's Ashes to Ashes single and lay down on the bed, realising how empty her life was gonna be now. She curled herself up into a small ball and cried herself to sleep, still knowing she'll see him again soon, but knowing she might never get to tell Vince her true feeling towards him, much more then sibling love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, my first straight Might Boosh fanfic. Please read and review :) chugirl2526.


	2. Chapter 2

Found Again.

Summery- Crystal, Vince's best friend growing up in the forest, finds him again after two years in London after the Zooniverse closes down, but what does she hides and what will she discover about herself and Vince?

Disclaimer- The Mighty Boosh dosen't belong to me, it belongs to Noel and Julian. Only Crystal belongs to me.

Author's Notes- The locket metioned is like the one which looked rather like the one Naboo had, which could take the wearer to xooberon- Fountain of Youth :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True to her word, Crystal visited Vince after a week, she decided to let him settle down in his new job first. She stood outside the Zooniverse gates, wearing her usual gothic outfit, watching the crowds of people go in and out. She finally went in after five minutes and wandered around the cages, seeing most of them were empty. She did meet a grumpy, Scottish fox called Jack Cooper who had some sort of problem with that Howard person.

As she was wandering around, Crystal accidently walked into quite a largish, fat man. He wore a light blue shirt with light blue pants and brown shoes, he had a slightly retarded look on his face, which was covering his roundish head and a mop of brown fuzzy hair on top.

"Hey, watch where you and your lady lumps are going, or I'll come at you like a nun sandwich!" The figure yelled at her. Crystal didn't take offence by this.

"I'm sorry, I'm just looking for my best mate, he's just started here" The guy looked thoughtful for a minute "His name is Vince Noir, in came in with this guy called Howard Moon or something like that"

"Well, I'm Bob Fossil and I own this zoo, so I should know everyone in this zoo. Does he have longish hair, look kinda like a woman?"

Crystal smiled "Yeah, that sounds like him" Fossil indicated to her to follow him and he took her to a largish hut in one of the corners of the zoo. Then he left her to find a guy he told her about- Dixon Bainbridge or something like that. She stood by the door, took a deep breath in and knocked on the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Howard Moon heard the knocking at the door, but decided to let his new partner answer it. He looked over to Vince to see he was too busy preening himself in the mirror again.

If Vince had any weaknesses that would get him in trouble, he'd have about two at the least. One, if he was under torture and someone even dared to breath on his hair, he'd be singing like the budgie he is. Howard decided that Vince was a budgie in a past life, the only reason why he never left that mirror alone.

His second weakness was some girl named Crystal who grew up with him. Vince was always going on about adventures they had in the forest with all the animals living there, and how proud he was of how Crystal grew to the fine lady- well, goth she is now. He even admitted to have feelings for her, much more then sibling love though.

Howard knew why Vince had spent more time then usual in front of the mirror preening, Crystal gave word that she was coming to see how her big brother was doing. He got up and opened the door, becoming a bit surprised when Crystal latched herself around his middle.

"God, it's good to see you again Vin-" She looked up and realised her mistake "I'm sorry, Howard. I was wondering why Vince had grown suddenly"

She looked over his shoulder and saw her 'brother' still looking in the mirror. She gave Howard a cheshire cat grin and indicated him to watch. Crystal then went behind Vince, who was still more obsessed with the mirror, and then she pounced on him, scruffing up his just neatly arranged hair.

He leapt four feet out of his chair and spun around to yell at the person who did that to him, but was surprised to see Crystal lying down on the floor, tears of laughter falling down her cheeks. He looked up to see Howard trying to hold in his laughter, but failing miserably. After a few seconds, he finally joined in the laughter.

When they'd finished, the 'siblings' hugged and explained to each other what's happened so far since they split. Vince then told her that he and Howard would show her around the zoo. Outside, he showed her all the animals that were actually there, like Techno mouse and his good gorilla friend Bollo. To finish off the tour, he took her to Naboo the Shaman.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crystal became instant friends with Naboo, they spent ages chatting with Vince, Howard put in a few words every now and again.

"You know, I actually had a sister called Crystal" Naboo piped up "But, she went missing when she was two. I'll always remember her by the locket she wore around her neck"

Crystal looked shocked for a moment "Do you mean a locket like this one?" She then pulled out a gold locket on a thin golden chain, it had a light green gem in the centre.

It was Naboo's turn to look shocked "No, it can't be. How old are you now?"

"I'm 16, I'll be 17 next month" Crystal replied, curious.

"May I see your locket?" She handed it over to him, and Naboo spoke some magic words. They all heard a click and it opened to reveal two pictures on each side. One was of two older looking shamen, one female dressed in green robes and a green turban, with green emerald eyes and long black hair. The other was male dressed in red robes and a red turban, with brown eyes and medium brown hair.

In the other picture, there was a young boy there dressed in blue robes with a blue turban, brown eys and black hair, and in his arms was a small baby, dressed in yellow robes, but no turban. Her short brown hair stopped just below her ears and her fringe just covered her emerald eyes.

Vince looked shocked at his 'sister' for a minute, then said "That can't be you, you'd never wear yellow unless it was an emergency" Crystal then brust into sobs "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just joking"

"You didn't upset me. It... it just makes a lot more sense now. Who I am, who my parents were. I always felt I had real blood family out there somewhere, and now I know who it is" She kept crying for a few more minutes and then soon calmed down.

Naboo placed a hand on her knee "You think that was a bit of a shock, wait until you know your real age"

"My real age? You mean my shaman age?" Crystal asked, curious.

Naboo nodded "Well, you see. For every human year, it's ten in shaman" She did looked more shocked "So, I'm really 160 years old? I can do magic and I'm 160 years old?" Naboo could only smiled sheepishly.

Crystal made to get up "Are you alright, Crys?" Vince asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I just have a bit of a headache that's all. I mean, I've just learnt half my family history in about half an hour, I just need some air" She went outside and stood just outside the small kiosk, holding her head in her hands. She finally looked up when she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. But it wasn't Vince, or even Naboo, but Howard.

"Listen, I know it must be hard for you to accept this, but by the looks for things you finally found out your past, your family" Crystal smiled up at him "Naboo may be my blood brother, but Vince will still always be my first family, my best mate. I love him more then anything in the world"

They both stayed like that for a while, watching the sun setting until it grew cold and they made their way back inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next several years, Crystal went every day to the zoo to visit Vince, Howard and Naboo. Her new brother promised he'd teach her about their past, and good magic spells and potions.

One day though, some pompus git call Bainbridge decided to sell the zoo for good, leaving Vince, Howard and Naboo jobless. The three of them desided to leave for London with Bollo following to become Naboo's familiar. Vince and Howard were going to make a band together and Crystal desided to stay around here for a while, until she decided what to do.

They decided that when the boys leave, Crystal will meet them at the train station to say bye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vince was waiting on the station, the rain pouring down on the roof overhead. The train he and the others were taking to London was going to leave soon and Crystal still hadn't turned up, he was starting to worry.

Crystal however, was running as fast as she could to the station, trying not to slip every now and again. She stopped to get her breath back, and knew she'd never make it in time. Suddenly, the street lit up as a pair of headlightscame closer to her. Soon the car slowed down and pulled up alongside her.

The window rolled down to reveal a bloke with short blond hair, looking about 20ish "Ben? Ben Myers? God I haven't seen you since college" Crystal cried out.

He smiled back and saw she was in a hurry "Need a lift anywhere?" She nodded and got in the car, as they sped off towards the station.

Vince decided to give up waiting when Howard started shouting for him to get on the train. He sighed and made his way over until...

"VINCE" He heard a familiar voice ring out and was suddenly bowled over by his gothic 'sis'.

"Vince, I couldn't let you leave without me telling you something. I love you Vince Noir, more then sisterly love. I was just shy to admit my feelings, but now I should" She placed a small but soft kiss on his lips, then helped him up. Vince, in his shock, didn't know what to say. He just hugged her back, then forced her head up and placed a more harder kiss on her lips, much more passionate then hers.

"I love you too, Crys. I just wish we had more time to tell each other our feelings, but I must go now" Though her tears, she nodded and realeased him. Vince made his way onto the train steps "Tell the others I said bye, and you never know, we might meet again soon" Vince nodded, and got inside the train, the door closing behind him.

Crystal watched as the train sped off into the distance, her silent sobs racking her body. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ben behind her "I'm sorry, it's always hard to lose a friend. Do you wanna get a coffee or something?" She nodded and they both made their way out of the station

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter. Enjoy :) from chugirl2526.


	3. Chapter 3

Found Again.

Summery- Crystal, Vince's best friend growing up in the forest, finds him again after two years in London after the Zooniverse closes down, but what does she hides and what will she discover about herself and Vince?

Disclaimer- The Mighty Boosh dosen't belong to me, it belongs to Noel and Julian. Only Crystal belongs to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Years Later...

Vince Noir was currently shopping in Topshop in London. Gone was the Mod fashion, he'd now become Gothic instead. His jet black hair glistened in the light of the shop, he was wearing a long sleeved black lace top with tight fitting black pants with a black belt with red spikes and small fake diamonds. Black boots with steel toes were on his feet, and his pointed, handsome features was covered in black eyeliner and eyeshadow.

He was looking for a new look to wear on stage when he and Howard did their next gig, well, when they did get a next gig. It seems people just weren't really ready for their jazz/funk music. But really, he was quite depressed since the day he had to leave Crystal behind, he missed her every day since that moment they kissed, he longed to hold her in his arms again, to kiss her, make her feel safe with him.

He looked up from a nice pair of black trousers with the legs split up to just below the knee, when he heard a familiar voice "What do you mean you're out of my size? Size six high heeled boots are not that hard to find nowadays".

Vince smiled as he tuned around to see Crystal standing there, looking impatient. She was wearing a black shirt with a silver dragon on the front, covered by a long, black leather jacket. A black, short skirt was worn underneath with black thick tights covering her legs and short heeled black boots. She too was wearing black eyeliner and eyeshadow, but she was also wearing black lipstick, her nails painted black. Vince gulped as he took in the sight of her, heat going to a certian point of his body.

He went over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and spun around, tripping not so gracefully into his open arms. She looked up and smiled "I'm sorry about th-" She stopped in mid sentence when she saw who it was.

"Vince, oh my, it's been so long" She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, his depression suddenly lifting as he held her in his arms. As they seperated, Vince offered to take Crystal for a drink, then take her back to the flat to meet the others and she agreed.

They went to a little cafe where they ordered two coffees to go, Vince's very milky and full of sugar while Crystals was a little milky with two sugars. As they walked and drank their way towards the flat, they just talked about this and that, Vince telling her about his and Howard's band and how Naboo made Bollo his familiar and became freelance. Crystal in return told him that she finally got a gothic fashion show going and that's why she moved down to London.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got in, Vince and Crystal found the flat to be empty. Crystal sat down on the black and white 70's style sofa, while Vince went into the kitchen to make more drinks. He soon came back in with two teas, the same way the coffees were. As they sat in silence, Vince noticed whenever her sleeve went up, he thought he could see what seemed to be fading bruises, finger shaped. Before he could ask anymore about it, the sound of the front door opening woke him out of his thoughts.

"Hello? Anyone home yet?" Howard's voice drifted up the stairs "Yeah, and I've got some company" Vince yelled back down. Howard came upstairs and was amazed at seeing Crystal sitting down, smiling at him.

"Hello Howard" She said, getting up and giving him a hug. He hugged her back, then more nosies could be heard behind him. Naboo and Bollo soon followed him up the stairs and were equally amazed to see her there. She soon hugged her brother and his familiar, then her mobile phone went off.

"Hang on, I've just got to take this" Crystal then went to the other side of the room "Hello?...What? You're kidding?...Great, just great...Don't worry, I'll try and find a replacement, and I know just the one...Yeah...Thanks" She ended the call and turned back to the others.

"Vince, I need you to do a big, big favour for me. I need you to model for me, in my gothic fashion show. You'll be fantastic, I know it" Vince looked into her large emerald eyes "Of course I will, I'd do anything for you" They hugged, and then Crystal's phone went off again.

"Hello?...I'm with friends...You remember Vince Noir from college?...Fine, I'm coming home now" She ended the call quickly, then turned again to the others "I'm sorry, I have to get going now. It was nice meeting you guys again, but Ben is calling me home"

"Ben? Who's Ben?" Vince asked, suspiouisly.

"He's from College, I'm going out with him" Vince felt his heart breaking "He's been looking after me since that night you left, he's even moved down here with me. I'm sorry, but I must go now. Don't forget Vince, the show is on Friday, I'll call you about it soon" She excused herself, made her way to the front door and left.

Howard felt the tension in the room and decided to go to his bedroom, so did Bollo until Vince and Naboo were left "Vince, I'm sorry" The shaman said, placing his hand on the goth fairy's shoulder.

"Naboo, I think Crystal is being abused by that Ben character, I thought I saw bruises on her arm" Naboo nodded "Yes, she seemed a bit quick to get back to him. I think we should keep a sharp eye on them if they're ever in public" Vince agreed, and they made their way to their own bedrooms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crystal finally got into the flat she and Ben lived in. The smell of beer greeted her and she made her way slowly into the front room. The sight that greeted her was Ben sitting in an armchair, drunk out his head and watching the telly.

"And where have you been?" He spoke to her, a trace of anger in his voice.

"I told you on the phone, I went to see friends. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you to hit while you were getting ratarsed" He was soon on his feet, and soundly slapped her across the face. When she fell down, he forcefully kicked her in the ribs.

"I will not let you talk to me like that, and I will not allow you to see that Vince again. You will not be out of my sight until your show on Friday, and don't even think about calling him" Ben then walked into their bedroom and slammed the door shut. Crystal picked herself up and walked slowly into the bathroom, locking herself inside.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Vince" She whispered, crying herself to sleep while sitting on the cold bathroom floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go next chapter. Please don't send hate reviews, except if they're about Ben hehe. From chugirl2526.


	4. Chapter 4

Found Again.

Summery- Crystal, Vince's best friend growing up in the forest, finds him again after two years in London after the Zooniverse closes down, but what does she hides and what will she discover about herself and Vince?

Disclaimer- The Mighty Boosh dosen't belong to me, it belongs to Noel and Julian. Only Crystal belongs to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning...

A loud knock was heard coming from the flat door. Bollo was first up and went to answer it, opening the door to a big shock. Crystal was standing in the doorway, her black clothes ripped in places and a suitcase at her side. One of her eyes were swollen shut and her lip was bleeding, there were bruises on her arms and a red handprint on her right cheek "Please, I need to speak to Vince. It's very important"

Bollo lead her inside and sat her down on the retro sofa, then disappeared upstairs towards Vince's room. About 20 seconds later, Vince was racing down the stairs towards her. His hair was stuck up at the back, and his blue eyes were full of concern and worry when he took in Crystal's state "What the hell has he done to you?" he asked, as he took a seat next to her, his voice wavering with suppressed anger.

She looked into his eyes, and started crying "I left him. I told Ben I wouldn't put up with his abuse anymore, but he didn't like the idea" Vince took her in his arms and held her tight as she kept sobbing "Why didn't you tell me about this?" She pulled away from him.

"I wanted to, but he threated to kill me. It's been going on since I met him that night you guys left" Vince pulled her in for another hug and stroked her hair slowly. Bollo came back to them and asked whether they both wanted some tea, as he was making himself some "Vince, is it alright if I stay here now? I don't want to go back there and I have no-where left to go"

"Of course, you can stay as long as you want" Vince looked deep in her emerald green eyes, then gave her a slow, passionate kiss. He then pulled back, like he did her a wrong "Sorry, I shouldnt have done that... I know this has gotta be really hard for you, I shouldn't take advantage, sorry"

She placed her fingers on his lips to stop him "You are not taking advantage of me, I left Ben for you. I've loved you ever since College, I was just with Ben because he was there for me until we moved down here. I know now it's you I want to spend the rest of my life with, no-one else. I've even been saving myself for you"

Crystal drew him in for a more harder and more passionate kiss " I love you too, Crys" Vince smiled when they pulled away and took her by the hand towards his bedroom, where she was only too willing to give herself away to him. Bollo came in from the kitchen carrying the two mugs of tea, but then took them back into the kitchen when he saw the two young lovers gone, smiling to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later...

Crystal's show was getting closer and everyone enjoyed having her in the flat, mainly Vince and Naboo. The shaman loved having his younger sister back, and was beyond anger when he learnt what Ben did to her. He made a promise to himself that he would keep a close eye on her, in case something like that ever happened again. But he was pleased to see her happy again with Vince.

Vince was going out shopping on his own, he asked Crystal to come with him, but she was still scared that Ben was out there waiting for her. Besides, she was having a magic lesson with Naboo and Bollo.

He was enjoying himself, he even bought Crystal a necklace. It was a blood red ruby wand on a small silver chain, he wanted her to wear it along with her pendent. Vince was leaving for home when he went down an empty street, walking past a small alleyway.

"Are you Vince Noir?" A voice asked from in the shadows. Vince stopped to answer "Yeah. Who are you?"

A hand shot out and grabbed his shirt front, pulling Vince in and slamming him againest the wall behind him, temporalily winding him "I'm the guy who Crystal dumped, because of you. Now I'm warning you and warning you once, stay away from her or else" His fist connected with Vince's jaw and Ben dropped him in the rubbish and mud, stalking away.

Vince got onto his feet and wiped the blood away from his burst lip. He made his way back to the flats without any further sign of Ben and had to explain what happened to the others, who were shocked at his now scruffy appearence. Crys told him maybe they shouldn't go out while he was around, at least not until the show. There would be sercurity guards there and he wouldn't dare attack them then. Vince agreed, after all, there were other ways to keep themselves amused...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night of the show...

Crystal's show was a great sucess so far. It was just getting towards the final model, which was Vince. "And now I'd like to present my greatest gothic outfit, modeled by Vince Noir" Crystal spoke into a microphone.

Vince walked out onto the catwalk, feeling very nervous. Then he heard the opening of his favourite song, 'Cars' by Gary Numan and soon he was strolling down like it came naturally to him. He was wearing tight black trousers, with a black shirt over his torso. A black leather coat that reached down to his feet was draped over his shoulders, and a black belt with studs was around his small waist.

He did his turn at the end and the audience went wild for him. He then walked back to Crystal, gathered her in his arms and kissed her hard. All the couple could hear then was cat calls and whistling from the audience, except from one person at the back, who looked at them disgusted, before he quickly ran out the exit.

Vince then placed Crystal down and faced the audience once again "I would like to take this opportunity to say something important" He then turned to Crys again and got down on one knee "Crystal, I remember when I first found you in the forest. We grew up together and now we know everything about each other. I would like to ask to stay with you for the rest of our lives, and I would like your hand in marriage".

Crystal looked into his eyes, with large tears running down her face "Of course Vince. I would love nothing else then to be Mrs Crystal Noir" They both kissed again, while Howard, Naboo and Bollo made their way onto the stage to congratulate the couple.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, Vince and Crystal decided to go out the back way to avoid the press that were there for Crys's show opening.. They just turned a corner when they came face to face with Ben Myers, leaning against his car and holding a small knife in his hand.

"Well, well. Looks who's here, I thought I told you to keep away from her, Noir" He walked towards the couple, so Vince pushed Crystal behind him to protect her "Look's like you need to be taught a lesson" Ben lunged for Vince, and pushed Crys out the way as the two men landed on the ground, rolling around until Vince gave a sharp gasp of pain as he felt the sharp knife pierce his shoulder.

"No, get of off him" Crys screamed. She picked herself up for the floor and pushed Ben off Vince, as he held his shoulder and tried to stop the blood from flowing. She tore some of her black top and held it on the wound to help "Crystal, look out behind you" Vince shouted, but she turned too late and felt the sharp end of the knife plunge into her stomach.

Vince screamed louder then, causing a sercurity guard to come out the back door. He held up his torch to find where the source of the screams came from and saw the once happy couple on the floor, bleeding and crying. Vince somehow dragged his way over to where Crystal fell and held her in his arms, as the blood flowed quickly from her wound "Get an ambulance, quick" Vince yelled, as he sensed the guard behind them. He soon passed into darkness, but not before he kissed the top of her head...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter finished I'm so evil. Please read and review. From chugirl2526.


	5. Chapter 5

Found Again.

Summery- Crystal, Vince's best friend growing up in the forest, finds him again after two years in London after the Zooniverse closes down, but what does she hides and what will she discover about herself and Vince?

Disclaimer- The Mighty Boosh dosen't belong to me, it belongs to Noel and Julian. Only Crystal, and now Yazoo and Kandoo belongs to me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight at the local hospital when the doctor finally came out to tell Howard, Naboo and Bollo the news.

"My name is Dr Simon Tebbs and I've been treating your friends. I have good news about Mr Noir, we've treated his shoulder and he can be let out tomorrow morning" The guys breathed sighs of relief, except Naboo "And what about my sister?"

Dr Tebbs face grew more serious "I'm afraid there's some bad news about her. I'm afraid because of the blood loss she is now in a coma, and we have no idea when she'll wake up" The breaths of relief soon turned to gasps of shock "I'm so sorry"

Naboo sat down and placed his face in his hands to cover up the tears now running down his face, Bollo sat next to him and placed a hairy arm around his master. Howard spoke up "Does Vince know about this?"

"No, he's only just woken up from the drugs and we thought it best to tell immediate family first. I'll show you to his room" He lead the way as the others followed. Two floors up, they reached a medium-sized room to which Dr Tebbs opened the door and told them he'll be back when it was time for them to see Crystal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside, Vince was laying on a bed with sheets less white than him, his arm in a sling and covered in bandages. His hair was sticking up in different directions and his complexion was paler then usual. Howard took the chair next to the bed, while Naboo and Bollo stood the other side.

Vince finally opened his sapphire blue eyes, full of pain and confusion "Howard? Where am I? What happened?"

"Can you remember an incident that happened last night? It happened to you and Crys..." His words ran short when he saw the look on his best friends face- shock and realisation "Where is she?" Vince looked over to Naboo, who's face was covered in tear tracks.

Howard spoke up for him "She's.. in a coma, from the blood loss. They don't know when she's gonna wake up, I'm so sorry" Vince didn't know what to say at first "No, that's not true. She's tougher than that, you're lying" He made his way to get out of the bed, until Howard grabbed a hold of him.

"Vince, I'm not lying. I'm so sorry, but it's true" He held Vince in his arms while his friend sobbed into his shoulder, the shock finally hitting him fully. They stayed like that for ten minutes, until Dr Tebbs came back to tell them it was time for them to see Crystal "I'm coming too" Vince said, getting out of the bed.

"Mr Noir, I suggest you stay and rest-" Vince fixed an icy glare at him "I said, I'm coming too" He commanded in a final tone. The doctor nodded and helped Vince out of bed, then lead them all upstairs another floor to the intensive care ward. The stopped outside a bigger room than Vince's "Now, the sight might be a bit of a shock to you all" Dr Tebbs mentioned as he opened the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they entered the room, Vince couldn't stop the tears rolling down his cheeks as he saw his fiance in front of him. Crystal was hooked up to many machines- one to help her breathe, one to measure her heartrate. Her pale face was covered in a breathing mask, while an IV drip was placed in her arm.

"I'll leave you alone now" Dr Tebbs said, as he closed the door. They made there way over to her bed, where Vince and Howard sat one side, and Naboo and Bollo sat the other. They sat in silence for awhile, until Vince spoke up "I want to be left alone with her please" The other agreed and made their way out of the room.

Vince held out his hand and stroked Crystal's hair softly, and spoke gently to her "Crys, I know you might be able to hear me. If there is anyway you can hear me, please squeeze my hand or something" Nothing happened, the only sounds were the beeping of the machines in the room. Vince just broke down again "I'm so sorry Crys, I should have protected you better. I promised to look after you after what Ben did to you, and now I couldn't even save you from him. It's my fault you're like this, please wake up" He laid his head on the bed and held her hand as he cried out his pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crystal was lost in pain, she found herself standing in red clouds. Walls around her as black as what she was wearing, she knew she was lost. She dropped to her knees and wept into her hands, not sensing the two figures coming towards her until one of them touched her head.

Looking up, she saw they were dressed in Shamen's robes. The man was dressed in ruby red robes, his hair short and brown, eyes hazel brown. The woman wore emerald green robes that matched her eyes and had long black hair. She realised then, these were her parents.

"Crystal? Oh, my young Crystal" The woman wrapped her arms around her daughter and wept gently, the man just smiled down to her "You have grown up so beautiful" The lady introduced herself as Yazoo and the bloke as Kandoo.

"Why? Why did you leave me in the forest?" Crystal cried.

"We were made too. Shaman couples can only have one child in their marriage, and after we had Nabooo..." Kandoo explained "We never wanted to give you up, but the Board of Shamens would have taken all our powers away"

Crystal nodded in understanding "Where am I now? Where's Vince and the others?" She asked, as she peer though the red clouds.

"You are in your mind, the red clouds are the pain you are feeling. Until all the red clouds have gone, we cannot release you from your coma" Yazoo answered.

"Why? Why can't I go back? I want Vince with me, I can't do this without him" Crys sobbed.

"We are not the only ones stopping you, a Shamans mind will put the body in pain to sleep until it's fully healed" Her mother answered. She swept her daughter into her arms again and held her close "Vince will be with you still, he is indeed next to your bed, not daring to move"

Kandoo spoke up "We've been watching you since that day we left you, and we couldn't be happier for you to be with this Vince. He has looked after you well and now he wishes to marry you. That I am pleased about personally" He smiled, making Crystal smile back "We also have this for you" He took a inflatable crystal ball out of his robes and blew it up. It then showed crystal lying on her bed, with Vince sitting next to her.

"Thank you father, and you mother. Now as we wait for the pain to lift, let's have a nice family conversation and watch what happens"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crystal still hadn't woken up five days after Vince had. Though her health was improving, she still didn't show any signs of waking. Vince spent every minute he could spare staying with her, hoping and praying she'd soon woke up. He even bought in a special tape he made for her, with all her favourite songs on it.

Inside her mind, Crystal was listening intently to 'Blue Song' by Mint Royale. When the song finished, she opened her eyes to see all the red clouds were gone. She could see her parents more clearly and rushed to hug them goodbye.

"Please if you can, try and come to the wedding. It would mean a lot to me" Her parents promised that they would try and she could feel herself being dragged away from them to a beam of light. Then a bright flash caused her to close her eyes.

When she opened them again, she could see she was in a white room. Some machines were beeping besides her, but she was more concerned about the figure next to her. Vince was sleeping peacefully, his hair sweeping across his closed eyes. Crys noticed his good hand was holding hers gently, so she took it out of his and started stroking his hair.

Vince awoke at the sudden contact, and couldn't believe his eyes. He looked into Crystals emerald green eyes and just broke down, thanking God or anyone that could hear him. Crystal gathered him up in her arms and held him while his body shook with tears of relief. Howard then came in to help comfort his friend, but stopped short when he saw Crys awake.

He flew back out the room, then came back with Naboo and Bollo at his heels, both as shocked as him "Naboo, I've seen our parents. I know what happened now, but I forgive them" Naboo nodded in understanding and smiled, knowing things will be fine again.

Vince soon stopped crying, and sat up in his chair. Crystal also sat up in her bed, holding Vince's hand again. They both smiled at each other and knew everything will be fine for them now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, only one chapter left now :) from chugirl2526.


	6. Chapter 6

Found Again.

Summery- Crystal, Vince's best friend growing up in the forest, finds him again after two years in London after the Zooniverse closes down, but what does she hides and what will she discover about herself and Vince?

Disclaimer- The Mighty Boosh dosen't belong to me, it belongs to Noel and Julian. Only Crystal, and now Yazoo and Kandoo belongs to me. I would also love to say thank you to Radar-rox for all the beta reading she did for this story :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks after the attack, Vince and Crystal spent every minute with each other, mostly planning their wedding. They decided to have a gothic wedding, everyone there would have to wear black and it would take place at the local church at about midnight. Vince had named Howard and Bollo his best men, while Naboo would lead Crystal down the aisle if their parents didn't turn up. Crystal didn't mind not having any bridesmaids, as long as nothing interfeared with the wedding...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, everthing was ready. It was half past eleven when everyone started getting into the church which included Byran Ferry, Vince and Crys's adoptive dad. Vince, Howard and Bollo were already there, all three of them wearing black outfits. Howard and Bollo were wearing simple gothic outfits: black shirts, black trousers, with black shows and jackets. Vince was wearing tight black trousers, black shirt which hugged his torso with a black jacket with red lining inside covering him. His black and silver boots glistened in the candle light, as did his onyx hair.

Twenty minutes went past before 'The wedding march' was playing on the organ. Everyone stood up as they saw Naboo, dressed in all black robes and turban lead down his sister by the arm. Crystal was wearing an all black dress that reached down to her feet, which were covered in black high heeled boots. She wore her black eyeshadow and black lipstick, her black hair plaited into a ponytail. Vince thought that she never looked more beautiful.

She finally reached the end of the aisle, and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek before turning to her husband-to-be. His sapphire blue eyes sparkled with pride, while her emerald green eyes shone with joy.

"Dearly beloved..." The priest began, but was interrupted when a flash of lightening lit up the whole church. Everyone panicked as they saw eight people, well, five people and a pink head being (which was being carried in), arrived, wearing robes. The leader of the shamen spoke up "I'm sorry to stop this wedding, but we are here for the shawoman know as Crystal"

Everyone turned to her, as Crystal looked shocked at this outburst. Naboo then asked "What's the charge then, Saboo?"

"She is an illegal shaman child. She shouldn't have been born, the law is only one child to every shaman couple. Now she must come back with us to Xooberon, where she will spend the rest of her life" Saboo said simply. Vince just placed himself before Crystal, in an attempt to protect her.

"You're not taking her anywhere, she is staying here with me" He called out to them.

"Fine, we will settle this in a fair trial" The leader called out, and clapped his hands. The church changed scenes, transforming into a wooded region. All the shaman were now sitting in a semicircle in front of Crystal and Vince. To the side of them were Howard, Naboo, Bollo and...

"Mom, dad!" Crys shouted out. The parents in question looked down in shame and explained that the board knew she was alive, but were waiting until they had a conversation with her to find out where they hid her.

"Now we will begin" Saboo called out, and clapped his hands. Vince felt himself being pulled away from Crys and was whisked away from her, then felt like he was glued to the spot. Crystal was then chained to the spot with chains on her arms and legs.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Yazoo called out, saddened by the way her daughter was treated.

"No, we can't be too careful" Saboo called back "Now, you must come up with a good reason why you should be allowed to stay here, otherwise we have no choice but to take you back with us and also take away your parents powers"

"Why should they be punished for letting me live?" Crystal asked.

"Because it's the shaman law" The leader answered.

"Then here's my reason. I want to stay here for one person in particular, I want to stay here with Vince Noir. He's been there for me since I was abandoned, and has never said anything bad to me or hurt me in any way. I love him with all my heart and he loves me the same back, that is why we are getting married. I can't live without him now, so please, don't make me go" She started crying as she ended.

"Now, we must ask the others here present about this reason of yours" The leader said. For the next half an hour, he asked Howard, Naboo and Bollo who all answered the same: Vince and Crystal were made for each other, they made each other happy.

"We will now take this all into consideration" All the shaman then turned their backs to Crystal and discussed the matter. After five minutes they turned back round "We will now take a vote to see if we will give you a chance to stay on earth".

The green faced witch, Tony Harrison, the pink head shaman, the old warlock, Kirk, the youngest shaman and the leader voted for her to stay, while Saboo voted for her to come back with them.

"But, we must follow the laws. She has to come with us for punishment" Saboo yelled.

"But it will wrong of us to break us something this beautiful and special, so she will stay here. That is our final decision" The leader clapped his hands again; the chains disappeared from Crystal, and Vince felt himself able move again. He ran over to Crys and gathered her in his arms, both of them crying with relief and joy.

The leader clapped once more and the other shaman and the forest disappeared, the church soon back in it's place "I'm so sorry for everything that's happened. I hope you two will keep each other safe and happy" With a smile, he too disappeared.

With everthing back to normal, Vince and Crystal soon exchanged vows and everyone enjoyed themselves at the after party. Naboo got with one of Crystal's female model friend, Howard got drunk and ended up with one of her male model friends and Bollo jsut got wrecked and fell asleep across his DJ table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it now. finished, but there will be a sequal :) from chugirl2526.


End file.
